Christian Cannavale (Fate/Global War)
Profile History Abandoned as a child into the foster care system, Christian Cannavale was exchanged multiple times between parents and his orphanage of Saint Michael's Shelter for the Abandoned. With his temporary host families ranging from poor and incompetent parents to a string of abusers, both sexually and physically, Cannavale developed a cynical and survivalist attitude early in his life. He had no true friends, relying only on himself and often resorting to physical violence to defend himself. Despite this, he managed to do decently well in schooling, with a noted proficiency in history. Once he became 18, he joined the United States Marine Corps, where he excelled. His efficiency in combat and tactical maneuvers, as well as his above average knowledge in long term strategy, led to his recruitment into the distinguished and secret entity dubbed Operation Midnight, a covert task force responsible for scavenging the Middle East for hidden terror cells. It was during his tenure as a member of Operation Midnight that Christian discovered two things- it was a front for a private military company that uncovered artifacts that acted as catalysts during Holy Grail Wars, and that magic is real. His own magical untapped magical prowess served as the primary reason for his reassignment, with his uncanny potential and his evident callous apathy for human life making him a prime candidate to serve as a mercenary within the Mage Association. Studying with intense vigor, Cannavale was given three options of magical schooling to study; Beast, Runic, or Elemental. Find the other two defensive and too unfocused respectively, Cannavale decided to study Beast Magic; a primal, powerful school that emphasized aggression and physical fighting. Eventually, Cannavale ascended to a high-ranking position within Operation Midnight. He re-branded his sect of the organization, dubbing it under the simple name "Codex" and acting solely for the magical community. His reputation, and bank account, grew immensely, so far that his task force was both universally feared and hired by families during various magi conflict. He frequently engaged in these battles himself, having acquired an ancient sword that had hundreds of people's mana donated into it. His potency for magical skills and spells, as well as his brutal and ruthless nature, made him a highly sought ought choice between several magus families to serve as the bodyguard to their chosen champion for the upcoming Holy Grail war. The family that eventually paid him the best, the Arabic clan of the Abdel Nour family, with $1,00,000 upfront with an additional $2,000,000 paid should he succeed, as well as their family's most precious artifact, the legendary Zulfiqar. Having gathered information and gossip about the fabled Holy Grail, Cannavale decided to instead kill the family's champion and take their artifact for himself, seeking the ultimate prize to take for his own. He intends to disband the peacekeeping efforts around the world, with world leaders becoming blindly devout nationalists, which will trigger several small wars that culminate into another world war- with his own company of Codex thriving in the war business. Relationship with Servant Both Master and Servant are on the same brainwave- they see this as an alliance of strength and are utmost professionals about it. However, raised in a Catholic orphanage, Cannavale cannot help but be in awe of Lucifer's existence, the fact that she is a woman, and her surprisingly lax nature. As time progresses, both Cannavale and Lucifer soon become genuine companions as opposed to just allies, seeing and respecting the other's callousness and practicality. He is notably more serious than Lucifer, who takes little seriously outside of Holy Grail War affairs. While she may have an intense hatred for all of humanity as a species, Lucifer will see Cannavale as an interesting human that is noticeably superior to the rest of his species. Strategy Preferring to be the aggressor, Cannavale has utilized his vast resources and considerable wealth to sneak in his most elite and efficient mercenaries to assist him in performing his dirty work. He has hired a dozen highly trained, professional, and brutal warriors to help him gather information and combat his foes, with their training ranging from special forces to criminal masterminds to espionage veterans. Once he has a target, he will snuff out the threat in the quickest and quietest way possible so as not to raise attention. He is not above making alliances of convenience, but will easily severe them the moment he decides his ally is a liability. Cannavale has enlisted twelve of his most skilled and dangerous soldiers from his PMC to assist him during this fight. Three specialize in espionage, three specialize in demolition, and the remaining six are specialized in various kinds of pitched combat. None of these mercenaries have magical skills themselves, but they all have been adequately trained in engaging with magus. They are all equipped with military-grade equipment to counteract their lack of magical powers. Abilities Magecraft Beast Aura - Christian is an expert in Reinforcement and Alteration magic, which is specialized in his affinity towards Beast. It allows Christian to take on the spiritual aura of an animal and unleash a single technique that surrounds Christian in a "combat avatar"- that is, a temporary form of magical energy that takes the shape of whatever animal he channels. Despite his ability to utilize the Beast Magic, he prefers to rely on his sword and Shadow Magic to do a majority of his fighting. Techniques and spells of his Beast Magic are merely used to augment his style of swordfighting, interrupting the flow of combat to give him an advantage or escape danger. *"Romulus!" - Christian takes the avatar of a wolf, pouncing forward and gnashing his target apart with the avatar's teeth. *"Kong!" - Christian takes the avatar of a gorilla, that smashes its two large arms down onto the target with immense strength *"Pegasus!" - Christian takes the avatar of a stallion, allowing him to sprint with incredible speed for as long as he occupies the form. *"Taurus" - Christian takes the avatar of a bull, recklessly charging forward and barreling through anything in his path. *"Callisto!" - Christian takes the avatar of a bear, who stands tall and lashes out with the avatar's claws. *"Aquila!" - Christian takes the avatar of an eagle, soaring forward and knocking down his foe before flying upward and away from danger. *"Primordia!"- Christian's most powerful and mana-draining attack. Christian takes the avatar of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Christian becomes embedded in a 20-feet tall avatar of a T-Rex that he attacks from. Physical Weapons Christian utilizes a deadly combination of enchanted melee weapons and conventional firearms, reflecting both his acquisitions of the Abdel Nour Family assets and his training within the US Navy. Zulfiqar - Christian's Mystic Code, the fabled sword of Ali ibn Abi Talib gifted from the prophet Muhammad, which in turn was a gift from Allah. Zulfiqar has changed throughout the centuries, now refashioned into a cane sword to appear more respectable and hidden in the public eye. The sword has a unique characteristic that has been passed through the Abdel Nour family- to ensure that there would not be a threat to their champion within the family, the siblings of the fighter would donate their mana into the sword. This tradition has been carried out since they acquired it in 700, with entire dynasties of mana stored into it. Cannavale is a proficient swordsmen, training with it extensively. His technique, while not masterful, is deadly and combined with his magic makes him a dangerous physical foe. *Gone with the Day: Christian swings his sword down, retreating to any shadow away from the attacker. *Night Slash: A basic attack, where Christian focuses the shadow cast by his sword outward to extend his blade. *Darkness Rising: Christian thrusts into the ground, and the blade leaps at his target from it's shadow. *Shadow Storm: Christian lashes forward with his sword, launching a crescent-shaped projectile of hardened darkness at his opponent. These projectiles can slash through stone with ease, and he can repeat this technique multiple times without significant mana usage. *Cloudy Dusk: Christian cloaks himself in shadows, making him practically invisible during the night. During the day, he utilizes this to leap from shadow to shadow, essentially giving him teleportation at the expense of his mana. *Armor of the Night: Christian utilizes his own mana in conjunction with mana stored within the blade to encase himself in shadowy armor that protects him against most magical attacks, as well as all earthly means of harm. Due to its extensive protection, this armor can only be upheld for a short period of time. Small arms fire and blades do little to reduce that time, but powerful magical attacks and heavier arms fire will drastically affect it. Winchester 70 - In addition to utilizing his sword, Cannavale is not above utilizing firearms throughout this tournament. His primary weapon will be his own Winchester Model 70 Extreme Weather SS. A black bolt action rifle with a five-round 243 Win magazine. He is extremely proficient with this rifle, preferring it to his sword when appropriate. Quotes Trivia |} Category:Fate/Global War